Oaknapped!
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 11th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Synopsis Ritchie arrives at Prof. Oak's lab looking for advice on how to evolve his Eevee. However, the Professor is on Seafoam Island to film a live TV show. Tracey decides to call Oak instead, but his co-host Mary picks up instead. She informs that the Professor has gone missing. Tracey and Richie then travel to Seafoam Island where they, along with Mary and Officer Jenny, try to solve the crime. What they don’t know is that Butch and Cassidy have kidnapped him so Professor Namba can ask him about the mysterious virus Pokérus. Episode Plot Tracey hears someone ringing the bell at the lab. Tracey opens the door and meets Sparky and Ritchie, the latter being the rival Ash fought in the Indigo League. Tracey gives Ritchie and Sparky some drinks and asks what are they doing here. Ritchie wants some advice from Professor Oak on how to evolve his Eevee. Tracey replies Prof. Oak is on Seafoam Island for a radio station, so decides to call him. Tracey contacts DJ Mary, who reports Oak has vanished. Soon, Tracey and Ritchie take a ride by a truck to the radio station Oak was supposed to be. They arrive to the station, where they meet Officer Jenny and DJ Mary, who report Oak was rehearsing and has not left the building, according to the guards. Ritchie asks DJ Mary to tell the story from the beginning, while Tracey introduces Ritchie and Sparky to DJ Mary. DJ Mary tells the director wanted her and Prof. Oak to rehearse before they start the broadcast. In the morning, Oak and DJ Mary were rehearsing about the broadcast, the theme being Pokémon food. After the rehearsal, Oak asked DJ Mary should they come to the cafeteria for lunch. While they were waiting for the elevator, two odd-looking scientists approached Oak, claiming they found something interesting. Oak let DJ Mary take the elevator, while he was talking to the scientists. After that, he never was seen, according to her and the guards. They come outside and Jenny reports there is the back exit and the roof exit in case of emergencies, but there have been no logs about it. Ritchie asks the guards at the entrance if someone came with a big package. Ritchie suspects a person could've entered the building with the package and their assistant comes out, kidnaps Oak and puts him in the package, then they walk out. DJ Mary is astounded by Ritchie's intelligence and the guard reports there was a man that was pushing a cart with a stuffed Nidoqueen for a radio show. Tracey believes this has to be that plan. Elsewhere, Butch and Cassidy, in a truck, transport Professor Oak away, glad their brilliant plan went smoothly. As Butch pushed the cart, Cassidy removed her Nidoqueen costume and they dressed up as scientists. When there were no witnesses, Butch and Cassidy took Oak to a private place in the building, so he could examine their fake egg. Oak went a closer look and was affected by the smoke, realizing these are Cassidy and Butch (mistaking the latter's name) and fell asleep. Once done, Butch and Cassidy dressed Oak as the Nidoqueen, went out of the building, put Oak in the truck and rode off. The guard tells Ritchie the men pushed the cart with the same Nidoqueen, then rode off in a truck with a Pidgeot picture on the side. Ritchie advises Jenny to block off the bridge leading to Fuchsia City, since the thieves are likely to go past that bridge, off the island. Butch and Cassidy continue riding, remembering Dr. Namba, who talked about his new project "Pokémon Power Acceleration Project". Dr. Namba had reached an impass in the project and asked Butch and Cassidy to kidnap Prof. Oak, who would know how to fix the problem, but Oak wouldn't willingly reveal this into to Team Rocket. Butch and Cassidy are glad to have captured Oak and turn in a different direction. On the bridge, Jenny is told the truck has not passed the checkpoint. Ritchie sends Taillow, Rose, reminding Tracey Ash has one as well. Ritchie sees he and Ash tend to catch same Pokémon. Tracey makes a drawing of Pidgeot and Rose goes to find the picture on the truck around the island. Inside an abandoned building, Butch contacts Dr. Namba, who is displeased he gave off the identity to Prof. Oak. Dr. Namba tries to get info from Prof. Oak about Pokérus. Dr. Namba is aware Oak knows about that virus, which is vital for his project to make all Pokémon evolve in a faster rate. However, all Pokérus virus has died off and Namba does not know where to find more samples, so intimidates Prof. Oak to tell him where can he find it. Oak refuses to tell anything, so Cassidy and Butch plug their ears and scratch a piece of glass with a nail, making a shrieking sound to make Oak suffer. Rose flies and finds the truck, then reports back to Ritchie. After some moments of agony, Oak decides to reveal the info. However, Cassidy sees Oak is just stalling. Rose crushes the piece of glass, as Officer Jenny, DJ Mary, Ritchie and Tracey have arrived. Butch and Cassidy log out and decide to take Oak with them and retreat. Cassidy and Butch move out, while Cassidy sends Sableye, who scratches Sparky. Butch and Cassidy put Oak in the truck, while Butch sends Mightyena. Rose uses Gust, hitting Mightyena, so Sableye uses Focus Punch on Rose. Tracey sends Scyther, who gets bitten by Mightyena's Bite. Scyther retaliates by using Slash, hitting Mightyena, who tackles the former. Mightyena uses Iron Tail, hitting Scyther, who is called back into its Poké Ball by Tracey. Sparky goes to attack, but Sableye uses Fury Swipes. Ritchie calls Rose back and sends Zippo, who uses Flamethrower. Mightyena dodges the attack, though a small ember lands on Oak's head and starts burning him. Oak runs off (still tied to his chair) and bashes into a wall. Butch and Cassidy attempt to capture Prof. Oak, having Sableye use Scratch and Mightyena with Bite. Butch and Cassidy run to Oak. Sparky uses Thunderbolt on Sabelye, causing it to land onto Mightyena. Zippo uses Fire Spin, blowing Mightyena and Sabelye onto Butch and Cassidy, who are blown into the building. Using Thunder, Sparky blasts Butch, Cassidy and their Pokémon off. Oak is freed and says thanks for the rescue. Mary realizes they won't make it to the live broadcast, but Jenny promises they will under her command. Later, Oak and DJ Mary start their show with the audience about Pokémon food. After the show, Oak asks Ritchie what did he want to ask. Ritchie asks how should he raise his Eevee, wanting to spend some time with Prof. Oak to learn the answer. Oak thinks he can spend weeks or months there, thinking he can even test a new security system at the lab. DJ Mary visits the boys and lets them know it is time for a gaming show, in which Tracey and Ritchie can participate in. Oak, however, goes to do research on Pokérus and what Team Rocket wanted to do with it. Debuts Pokémon Sableye Move Focus Punch Trivia *Tracey reads the title card. Dub differences *Ritchie mentions he has an Eevee in the English adaptation, but in the original Japanese, he does not mention this Pokémon at all. Mistakes *Ritchie's Taillow, Rose, used Gust, a move it cannot learn in the games. Gallery Ritchie visits the lab SP015 2.png DJ Mary reports Oak is missing SP015 3.png Tracey and Ritchie meet up with Officer Jenny and DJ Mary SP015 4.png DJ Mary explains what happened in the morning SP015 5.png Oak went to have lunch with Mary SP015 6.png Oak is approached by two odd scientists SP015 7.png Ritchie starts thinking SP015 8.png Ritchie suspects Oak has been captured and concealed in a package SP015 9.png The guard reports a man entered the building with a Nidoqueen SP015 10.png Butch and Cassidy make their escape SP015 11.png Oak had been fallen asleep SP015 12.png Butch and Cassidy introduce themselves to Oak SP015 13.png Ritchie is told the thieves took off in a truck SP015 14.png Ritchie sent Taillow, Rose, to find the truck SP015 15.png Dr. Namba intimidates Prof. Oak SP015 16.png Cassidy and Butch have been caught SP015 17.png Butch is mad nobody gets his name right SP015 18.png Ritchie sends Zippo to fight SP015 19.png Cassidy and Butch are defeated SP015 20.png Professor Oak has been saved }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes directed by Toshiyuki Kashiyama